Launch
Personality Unlike many people, Launch is a pretty unique individual. Instead of one personality, she possesses two diverse – and equally contrasting personalities. There is not much known on Launch when she was younger, but since she has two different sides to her inner self, she has two different motives, desires, dreams, and many other things. There's also no sure way of it being confirmed which personality is the 'Main' personality. First, we have the 'Nice' personality. Launch in this personality is very sweet, kind and caring. Generous and thoughtful, would never really want to get into a fight or hurt another person. If in some cases she feels the need to protect another person, she will use her words and kindness to avert a possible catastrophe. So far, what is good to know about her is that she's loves to cook and help people – no matter the circumstances – and would never abandon or betray a friend. She believes everyone has the capability of good and even if they can't be redeemed, they can still performs acts of kindness. She hopes that one day she can help people to learn about the secret of love and living and perhaps have a child of her own. It is not known if she has had a terrible past or a bad experience with any one person. In most circumstance, Launch's personalities change with a sneeze. And then, we have the 'Bad' personality. Launch in this personality is rough, tough and does not trust people explicitly. She prefers to travel on her own and make her own decisions – many of which include the robbing of a bank or the desire to get money in a not so righteous way. She loves her guns – which she hides in her pockets that seem to never really have a bottom – and she loves to use them in almost any situation. Although she is a more secluded person, she does enjoy a crowd that she can relate to. When she decides to have friends, she protect them to ends of the Earth. Her own defense in this is, 'If ya don't protect ya friends – the few people that ya dare ta open up to – then why bother tryin' ta live ya life at the fullest!?' So far, she mainly enjoys drinking, hanging out with her gun-buddies and kickin' ass and takin' names. Oh, and money. She loves money a lot. A most recent development has started to occur; when either Launch (the personalities) interact with the other or they are thrown into a stressful situation in which the personality in control passes out, the other may take control of the body. In the most recent case, it has yielded surprising results. Appearance Launch may have two personalities, but that's not all she has. When they switch out – usually with a sneeze – the 'Nice' Launch will have dark black hair and dark, kind eyes. In some case, she can have an angry expression, but these are very rare because she has a very tolerant attitude. The 'Bad' Launch has blonde hair and green eyes. Her facial expression is usually one of anger and intimidation, but sometimes you might find a sliver of compassion or confusion. Perhaps a tender moment, but you must look carefully for those. History - When Launch was younger, she loved to learn all sorts of things. She was a very happy child, but didn't really have a lot of memories of her parents or childhood. When she was in school, she would love to cook and try and be friendly with people to play. But there were many times that something happened, and when Launch awoke, kids didn't really want to be around her. They called her names and spreads rumors, and many times Launch didn't know where they came from. She wasn't like that! But as time would go on and she would lose many more friends, she would simply become sad and lonely. She didn't give up, though. She had dreams. Dreams to become a Chef! So she persevered, and did her best to work hard at what she did. Things would never work out, though, as she would later wake up after a strange black outs and be in a completely different place or worse? In jail. On the flip side, the other side of Launch was just a confused and even more so afraid. She had no memories of family or friends. She could remember suddenly seeing a bunch of people being nice to her and – in her confusion and fear – would yell at people and call them names for being too nice. She would develop trust issues after this, because every time she'd be in an almost 'too-perfect' situation, she would think she was dreaming again. She liked things like motorbikes and boys and she loved pop-guns and figures. But she didn't like to interact with people a lot. She'd pick on guys that liked her and when they got to afraid of and didn't want to hang around, she'd just think they were being mean and forget about them. As life went on and she would learn later, the black outs would become a point of fear but also a turning point for one very strong aspect of life she would believe in. 'Life is too short to not enjoy to the fullest!' So any time she would find herself 'awake', she would adventure, explore, enjoy and many of these kind of things involved danger and possibly hurting people. But she didn't care. She would later, as she gathered friends, but caring for people would hinder her ability to enjoy her life. After all: She only had about half to herself. Story Demon Crisis Launch really didn’t have much to do with the demon crisis – her main goal was to spend as much time as possible robbing banks and helping people (the two sides of her personality) while trying to also learn about the man that was following her around, Garo. So far, he was the only man that knew of her two personalities face to face. They had met up with her nicer half at a town fair and just before they were about to get to know each other, she had sneezed and he had met her other more rough half. Since then, Launch had followed him along when they weren’t doing their own thing. Once there was also a trip that was made where the two met up. They also met this fellow by the name of Venteo (Launch thought he was a bit of an ass) and upon that incident fighting side by side with the rough half, they had decided to try and make something of a relationship together. Once, upon their separation of duties, Launch had encountered a few individuals on her way up a large mountain for an old man that she had decided to help out. But she had a huge problem - she would sneeze going up to help him and go back down to get warmed up and do something completely different by her blond half. She was later saved by two young men – Elarsy and Anatares. They helped her to warm up in a cave nearby which just happened to be just where she needed to go. As they explored the cave – followed by a newcomer whose intensions weren’t as pure by the name of Alexander – they met a few elder fellows who helped them to understand what was the ‘Kabalic Locus’. Liberation of West City Later on, Launch found herself recruited by Garo to help a group of people break out some people inside of a Red Ribbon facility. She wasn’t as enthusiastic about it – and even more disappointed that it had already been accomplished at well. But that didn’t stop there. The group was soon taken down into the ground when they were fit by some sort of blast. There, she would meet the hot shot Keria, the deviant demoness Vivianna, and the sweet Priere who she still wasn’t sure if she was a nun or not. Together, they helped to keep each other sanity in check and when the time came to fight a foe much stranger than them; they stood together and fought valiantly. Their foe, Legion, tried to take the bodies of two fighters that had been deceased, but was taken down by the ferocity of allies like Kross and the undead noble Lady Florence Davenport. Right now, they simply regrouping and trying to find a way to collect each other. Abilities A Charming Personality Launch’s nice personality is very sweet and gracious – so the usual effect is that she can usually halt any movement against her by a simple smile of a sorrowful look of concern. Arms Proficiency The rougher Launch has had more time in her moments awake to learn about guns, explosives, projectiles and the like. She also had a love for new weapons and being able to make older weapons more profitable – though she will always prefer good old steel over any energy weapon. Basic Medical Skills She always has some medical supplies ready for use in her back pocket. Though she doesn’t quite know how to use those skills (The Nicer Launch is proficient) she can always throw a pack or two out to her allies. Dirty Fighting Tactics The rougher Launch doesn’t care to use of the fancy fighting techniques or magical skills – she doesn’t really know how to – but she loves to kick as and win at all costs so be wary of any kicks, punches or otherwise not-very-nice tricks up the sleeves of this woman when she’s blonde. A Cold Aura When Launch is angry, she lets everyone know how she feels. If she’s pissed at a particular person - Oh, be wary of the fear that she inflict upon you if you stare at her and she marks you a target to make an example out of. You may not escape it alive. Relationships * Garo - The man that she has trusted the most throughout her time robbing banks and kicking ass. She first met him as her nicer self and then as her rougher half. He’s sweet and loyal and so far has appealed to both parts of her personalities. She hopes one day. . just maybe there might be more to the relationship at a later time. * Vivianna - She’d never met a person with more moxy than this demoness. She’d only known her since recently, but her fire-bent will to fight against her fate and help her friends has charmed the rough launch to help her cause. * Keira Vao - A fellow gun slinger that has a love for the MRE packaged steaks. She’s quick with the trigger and even quicker with the wise cracks. Launch has grown to like her company in the fights they fought against. * Priere - Launch thought that she was strange at first but she has found her to be very enjoyable and entertaining; she’s almost a perfect light to their gloomy little group of nere-do-wells. * Lady Florence Davenport - The most recent person she had been introduced to; Launch thinks of her like of a strong – nearly invincible – zombie with the personality of a fire cracker. She likes dramatic things too. * Kross - Launch thinks he’s tough but really strange – and did she see a tail? Yeah, definitely a weird guy – Cute though. * Antares - He had saved her from freezing to death when she was in her nice personality. He’s a sweet person and she hopes to meet him again. * Elarsy - A really adorable kid that also tried to keep her from freezing. He warmed her up and – along with Anatares – made sure to have Alexander keep his distance. * Alexander - A strange fellow whose motives were most ulterior but he made sure to not attack her. Still thinks he could have been more polite!